Proposal
by Nirgends101
Summary: It's what Clemont's afraid of doing, it's what Ash and Serena try to sooth his nerves about, and it's what he wants to do to Korrina. Laserbladeshipping one shot with slight Amourshipping.


**A little Laserbladeshipping one shot I thought of on the fly! Please read and review, it shall make my day better!**

 **I don't own Pokemon. If I had, then Ash would have won the League by now.**

* * *

"I'm gonna die," whispered twenty-five year old Clemont, brainiac inventor and the owner of the world-famous company Clemontic Gears.

A man the same age as him, who went by the name Ash Ketchum, turned russet, baggy eyes on him in exasperation. "You're gonna _shut up._ "

"Come on, Ash," chided Serena, his fiancee, and the Kalos Queen; that is to say, Kalos Queen of Fashion. "You're supposed to be supporting Clemont in this difficult time. Korrina isn't exactly the easiest person to propose to!"

Ah, Korrina. The outgoing, vivacious, and active granddaughter of the mayor of Shalour City, Gurkinn. Oh, and she was Clemont's girlfriend, and hopefully soon to be fiancee. Like Serena had said, Korrina was not the easiest of people to propose to. Her strict grandfather was a hard man to impress, and he had made it clear that Korrina would be succeeding him when he passed. Whoever married her, hence, would be automatically the 'vice mayor' of Shalour.

Clemont gulped nervously. Winning the man's approval as a suitable boyfriend had been difficult enough, but he would probably flip out if the blond inventor _proposed_ to her. In his eyes, Clemont was a mere scientist, not fit in the least to be a mayor, and he had bluntly told Clemont as such.

He fidgeted with the tiny box which held the ring. It was simple but had been expensive, being made of 21 carat gold and a ruby set in its middle. When Clemont had walked into the little jewelry shop run by the bubbly brunette Jasmine, he had spotted the ring and had immediately known that this would be it. He had bought it for 101,500 Poke Dollars, and had left the shop to mourn his wallet.

But now...doubts clouded his mind like black ink clouded water. If she refused, then he would be a broken man, and probably lose himself and the people he cared about. Her grandfather would stop the wedding, of course, and whisk Korrina away to marry some faceless stranger. Or, she would just break up with him and go to become Alain's girlfriend, of course, he was much cooler than the nerdy geek that was Clem-

"For the love of Arceus, Xerneas, and Yveltal!" spat Ash suddenly, startling Clemont so badly that he fell backwards. Obviously, he had been voicing his thoughts aloud. "She's not gonna leave you for _that_ guy- oh my God, I can't believe you..." Ash turned green with disgust at the thought of Korrina being with Alain.

"Just chill, Clemont," yawned Serena. "Propose after your date today; it'll go well, I swear."

"You swear?" asked Clemont skeptically.

"Yeah, I second that," stated Ash, scratching the stubble on his cheek. "Serena, honey, I hafta go to work now; please calm this idiot's nerves for me."

Clemont protested loudly, but Serena deftly covered his mouth and addressed her fiance, "Of course, sweetheart, have fun!"

"Take care, and you too, Clem," said Ash, climbing the stairs of their duplex to acquire his briefcase, and a lunch-box containing some sandwiches and macaroons, both made lovingly by his soon to be wife. Man, he seriously loved that girl.

"Ugh," groaned Clemont, leaning back into his chair as Serena watched sympathetically. "You shouldn't worry, Clemont. Korrina loves you, she'll definitely say yes."

"Yeah, but...my nerves are absolutely frayed," confessed the blond inventor. "Ash proposed to you no problem, and that I'm having problems really just makes me feel pathetic."

"It might have been easy for Ash," Serena told him sternly. "That won't and doesn't have to make it easy for you."

Clemont smiled, the nausea gathered thickly in his chest chipping away. Serena was his rock of support, always had been ever since Meyer had passed. He loved her like he would an older sister and could always count on her.

"You shouldn't worry about trivial matters such as Gurkinn," she continued dismissively. "Even if he doesn't like the idea of you being mayor too much, I can tell that he knows that if he disallows Korrina to marry you, she'll most likely go wild."

Clemont chuckled slightly. "Volcanic!"

Serena grinned. "There you go, you're getting it already. Korrina'll be here any minute, and by the end of the day she _will_ be your fiancee, you see if she isn't-"

Right on cue, a knock came on the door. Clemont straightened and brushed his hair out of his face to restore his previously sharp look, as Serena went to open the door. There she was, resplendent in black trousers, a simple white T-shirt and her hair done in a high ponytail. She also wore her customary skates (that had been specially reinforced by Clemont himself) and the only accessory on her was the silver chain bracelet with her favorite band's name- Imagine Charizards- engraved on it, that Clemont had gifted her after their first date.

 _'That's gonna change by this evening,'_ thought a suddenly very determined Clemont.

The sight of her, even in such a simple outfit made him want to hug her and never let go. Yes, gentlemen and ladies, the blond inventor was utterly _whipped._

"Hi, Clemont!" waved Korrina, smiling widely, her teeth flashing. Grinning, Clemont walked over and hugged her. "Korrina."

Reluctantly letting go, she immediately intertwined her hand with his. They waved at Serena, who waved back, winking at Clemont mischievously.

"What're we doing today?" Korrina inquired, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. Clemont's lips spread wide once more, and he held up two tickets that read 'Imagine Charizards Live Show; 2nd April at 2:00 pm."

"This."

"I love you!" muttered the girl, glomping him hard. Clemont sighed, "Yeah, I know," before tapping her forehead to make her let go. "Let's go," he added, "it's already a quarter to two."

"Yeah," agreed Korrina happily, reaching up and straightening his Coke bottle glasses carefully. "There, you look the part now," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

 _'That's it, by today she'll be my fiancee.'_

* * *

 _"I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones/ Enough to make my systems blow,"_ a bearded brunet sung bawdily into a black microphone. _"Welcome to the new age, to the new age/_ _Welcome to the new age, to the new age-"_

"-Whoa oh oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh I'm," sang Korrina, beautifully matching the singer's rough tone with her own clear voice, almost matching the screaming of the crowd. "Ra-dio-active, ra-dio-active!"

Clemont was singing as well. Even though his voice wasn't the best, it was not as bad as one would think. "I raise my flag, and dye my clothes/ It's a revolution, I suppose/ We're painted red to fit right in..."

Korrina broke off to stare at him in shock. "Oh my God."

"What?" demanded Clemont. "I caught the 'Imagine Charizards' sickness from you lady; you can blame yourself for my bad singing!" he jokingly claimed.

The girl laughed and kissed him. "I can't believe it," she murmured as she pulled away. "You're actually trying to sing along with me..."

"A man must do what is right for his lady," shrugged Clemont. Korrina shook her head, smiling. "You're too much."

"Oh, this is nothing," muttered Clemont. "Just wait till evening."

"Hmmm?" asked Korrina.

"Nothing."

Clemont suddenly spotted a very familiar black head of hair along with a yellow head of hair. Eyes narrowed, he picked out two individuals staring at them nervously, and the two individuals happened to be about up till his shoulder in height...of course.

His sixteen year old sister, Bonnie, and and her boyfriend, Max. He groaned loudly, thankfully not attracting Korrina's attention; did they _have_ to be here? He could distinctly see Max saying something to Bonnie and then nodding slightly. Clemont's eyes narrowed even further; what were they doing here? Bonnie was supposed to be at her part time job of being a waitress at the Tyrantrum Coffee Shop, and Max at his own part time job of caring for injured animals at Brock's hospital.

 _'They aren't helping my nerves...ugh, now I feel sick again.'_

* * *

"My God, that was awesome!" cheered Korrina, sitting down on one of the many intricate, varnished mahogany chairs that the Hard Geodude Cafe boasted. Clemont followed suit, wiping sweat from his face. "Yes, I admit that that had been more fun than I had expected."

Korrina elbowed him playfully. "You'll just hafta take me to more concerts then! I hear that the Guns n' Roserades are performing next month..."

"You're impossible," the other grumbled, laughing along with his girlfriend. A waiter that both Clemont and Korrina knew well came over to them and addressed them informally, "Well, whaddya two brats wan'?"

The girl pouted. "Byron, that's mean! We aren't brats."

Clemont sighed, his nerves somehow acting up again. "Byron, I'll have the-...the cobb salad, w-with some...er... Parmesan cheese," he stammered slightly, making Korrina frown at him. "Byron, I'll have the same," she stated, eyes not leaving her apparently nervous boyfriend. The older man nodded and left.

"So," sighed Korrina, leaning back, "spill."

"Spill?" protested Clemont. "Spill w-what?"

"Why are you acting so nervously?" asked his girlfriend, eyes shining with genuine concern, leaning forward and squeezing his hand. Clemont reddened slightly. "I-It's nothing, Korrina, you're imagining things!" he laughed.

The blonde didn't fully buy it, but sat back, although she didn't let go of his hand. Clemont was understandably fine with that.

The salad arrived, and the ravenous adults picked up spoon and fork to shovel food down their mouths. Byron, that sly dog, had put their cobb salad on one big plate, so whenever the two had to take some, their heads brushed against each other. They did not mind in the least, even putting up with the amused customers in the Hard Geodude Cafe watching them and grinning widely.

Not long after, the cobb salad was finished, and the man sat back with a long sigh of contentment. Korrina too, was exhaling contentedly. Both had not had food since before the concert, so they had been extremely hungry.

"Dessert, Kor?" offered the blond slyly, grinning at the nickname. Korrina growled at him before perusing the menu. "Hmm...I'll have the nut brownie with chocolate ice cream," she decided. "You?-oh wait, I know. The mud pudding, right?"

"You know me too well," groaned Clemont. The gooey substance was his absolute favorite, and he always chose it. On the contrary, Korrina switched between the aforementioned brownie, the raspberry cheesecake, or the pina colada; sometimes even the pudding.

"Right up, Clem," said the girl cheekily. Clemont sputtered as Byron, who had heard the whole thing, burst into laughter. "You guys are somethin' else."

"Shut up!"

Clemont was breathing quickly, his nerves acting up again. When the dessert arrived, he had to physically restrain himself from gulping the whole thing down. Korrina was looking seriously worried, and he knew that if he didn't do this soon, then she would beat the answer out of him. Probably.

Finishing the pudding, Clemont waited patiently for Korrina to finish hers. When she did, a whole fifteen minutes after he did, Clemont asked her, "Want to get out of here?"

"And find out your problem, yeah," she stated bluntly. Wincing, Clemont called Byron over and was about to pay him when Korrina stopped him. "No, I'm paying!" she said firmly, putting twenty Poke Dollars into Byron's calloused hand. On any other day, this would have most likely irritated the blond inventor =, but right now he was concentrating more on squashing down the nausea building up in his throat.

"Have a great day!" called Byron, as the couple exited the Cafe, Clemont looking white as no nose Voldemort.

"Okay," said Korrina exasperatedly, as they neared the Lumiose Fountain, glistening with an outpouring of fresh water. Some other people were there too, maybe four or five, but they were quickly leaving. "Really, Clemont, I'm your girlfriend and I can tell when something's wrong with you. Please, just tell me, what is bothering you?"

"I'll tell you," croaked Clemont, pushing his glasses up. "Just...just let me..." he trailed off, bending over in nausea. Korrina instantly started to rub his back soothingly, her hands moving in gentle circles up and around his shoulder blades. Soon, he was calm again, and ready to do _it._ They were standing just in front of the fountain, with almost no witnesses but one or two strangers.

"Korrina." His voice came strongly, and robustly, feeling fearless all of a sudden.

"Y-yes?"

"When I first met you," he exhaled, "I had a massive crush on you. I first thought it was mutual, but no, it wasn't. Ash and Serena and Bonnie...they noticed instantly. They scolded me, prodded me, pinched me and mostly just persuaded me to ask you out. I did, and when you said yes...I-I felt so happy. Happier than any other living creature could possibly feel. But I was afraid that you wouldn't...take it seriously. But you did, and that fear receded, and in it's place came genuine...love for you."

"I continued to see you, my affection never diminishing. And now, well, let's just say, I wouldn't leave you for anything. Even if I had to choose loving you and dying, or hating you and living, I would use my dying breath to tell you I love you."

"And now it's come to this. I want to be together forever, Korrina. Together forever and always."

Inhaling deeply, he drew out the velvet box and got on one knee. Korrina stepped back slightly, a hand over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

"Korrina...will you-"

She tackled him in a ferocious hug, tumbling to the ground with him in a messy heap. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" she blabbered joyfully, embracing him as tightly as she could, happiness flooding her lungs and the tears flowing freely. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Clemont roared with laughter, encircling her petite body with his own arms. "I didn't even finish asking my question!" he chortled.

"I don't give a thing, it's still yes!" she screamed in his ear, although he didn't mind whatsoever. The sole person who had witnessed this propaganda was Agatha, the old lady who lived in the mansion which also happened to be the largest structure in Lumiose City, apart from Prism Tower, Clemont's home. She was clapping loudly, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Good on ya, son!" she bawled. The couple, still on the floor, spared her a brief grin, before getting up slowly and brushing the dust off of themselves. Korrina was blushing with happiness while Clemont was still a bit sheepish. After replacing his miraculously not cracked glasses, the inventor held out the intricately designed box and opened it, showing the golden ring along with the perfectly red ruby sparkling innocently. Korrina's eyes filled with tears once more as he pulled out the ring and held her hand to insert it on her finger. Hesitating slightly, he looked at Korrina questioningly, who nodded affirmatively. Hence, breathing deeply, Clemont slid the ring on the woman's middle finger.

He let go of her hand, but she kept on looking at the ring, inspecting it, admiring it from all angles. When she was done, she looked up teasingly at Clemont. "S-so, I'll be Mrs. Clemont now?"

The man smiled. "Yep."

And he had never felt happier in his life.

* * *

Ash glanced at the clock impatiently once more, for the fiftieth time in a row since the clock had ticked four o' clock. It was four-fifty now, and Ash wanted badly to run the _second_ it struck five, and grill Clemont for details. He loved the little dude, and he didn't want his whole life to be flipped over if Korrina refused.

The thought was painful, but unlikely, thank Arceus. He had called Max to find out how his best bud had been doing during his half hour break for lunch, and Max had filled him in, and from what the sixteen year old had detailed for him, he didn't think Korrina would refuse. After all, Clemont _had been singing along_ for the love of Yveltal.

The thought of Clemont singing made Ash choke on his own spit in laughter. _Hilarious._

"Oi, dung-for-brains!" a gruff voice reverberated throughout the office, and Ash winced, clutching his ears. He peered up from his comfortably sized cubicle to find a man with wild brown hair, tanned skin, brown angry eyes, and a black shirt and blue jeans. Gary Oak.

"What?" asked Ash poisonously, getting up slowly and moving to face him. "Lost your ickle diary again?"

"No," shot back the brunet. "Boss wants to see ya. By the way, it's been nice knowin' ya, Ashy-boy."

Ash groaned loudly. Their terrifying boss; Lance Argento; the only man in the world Ash was truly afraid of. With crimson hair, fierce, fiery eyes of burnt sienna, long, muscular arms and the build of an athlete, Lance was not one to be trifled with. He was the Director and Founder of ArgentoCorps, the company dedicated to improve the standard of living of underdeveloped economies. Years of fighting for justice and people's rights had molded Lance into a hard man.

Ash, swallowing, went over to the office of his boss in trepidation. He opened the imposing mahogany door, and went in the room cool with air conditioning. His glowering boss immediately locked eyes with him. "Take a seat, Ketchum."

Ash did so without complaint, and scrutinized his boss's face. Sharp and angular, with a widow's peak and the eyes of a dragon. Ash licked his lips nervously.

"Ketchum, I need you to file a report and send it to the Lumiose High Court," barked Lance, pushing a paper towards him. "They've been badgering me for weeks now, we have to give it to them by next week positively."

Ash scanned the paper and went pale. The report would take hours to complete, and he didn't have hours. He needed to go and be with his best friend, either to throw a party or provide sympathy and moral support. He looked up and stated, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't complete this today."

Lance's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Ash talked further, "W-Well, my best friend, sir, Clemont, is proposing to his girlfriend, sir. I need to be with him to provide moral support sir, he's my best friend."

The redhead inhaled in contemplation. "So you feel that he needs your support?"

"I know him better than anyone sir. He _will_ need my support."

Lance sighed. After a few seconds, he waved his hand. "Go, I'll have Brock file this instead."

"Really?" The man was shocked.

"Really." Lance smiled, which further shocked Ash. "There are some things humans just have to do sometimes, I understand."

Ash whooped loudly, rushing out of the office with a grin writ large on his face.

* * *

Clemont felt giddy, and felt that he was walking in a dream.

He ventured alone to Prism Tower, feeling light headed with happiness. The second of June. The second of June was when he would marry her. Korrina.

The box in his pocket was wonderfully light, and thankfully contained no ring. No, it was safely on Korrina's finger, proof of their love and soon-to-be marriage.

He fumbled for his key, the stupid grin not leaving his face even once. He finally found it, and he inserted it into the keyhole of his apartment in which he along with his little sister lived. Not that said little sister was here often, she mostly camped out in Max's own apartment. Just as well, really, as the poor man had had to kip on his sleeping bag while Bonnie hogged the bed.

He entered his room and promptly caught sight of Ash, Serena, Max, Bonnie, Misty, May, Iris, Cilan and Dawn, to his particular surprise. What surprised him even more was that he didn't care at all that they had somehow barged into his living room.

Clemont slid down on the wall into a crouched position, hands on either side of his body, resting on the ground.

"...so?" asked Ash hesitantly. "How'd it go?"

The quizzical question was so ludicrously funny to Clemont's ears that he began to laugh wildly, almost sounding hysterical. To add on to his amusement, Ash exchanged frightened glances with Serena, as did Max with Bonnie, Misty with May and Dawn and Iris with Cilan.

"Oh no," uttered the honey blonde. "Is that bad? Are you hysterical?"

Clemont was tempted to laugh once more at their worry, but, quietening his chuckles, he croaked, "She said yes."

And all hell broke loose.

Serena screamed in delight and hugged Clemont hard, while Ash firmly slapped him on the back, grinning widely. Max and Bonnie were cheering, "You go, Clem!", Misty was sighing in relief, Cilan was making some weird comment about how 'Clemont's proposal must have been delicately flavored with the warm spices of love' or something, as Iris rolled her eyes at him, and May and Dawn were squealing, "Kyaaaah!" sharply and happily.

"But really," grunted Clemont, prising Serena off of him, "what the hell are you doing here?" He knew Bonnie had the spare key to the flat, so how did they enter was no surprise.

Ash suddenly became embarrassed. "We- uh- wanted to- oh- just have a...get-together of sorts. Not that big of a deal, really."

Clemont had known Ash for nearly a decade now, and he could see what his friend had meant. _"We wanted to support you if Korrina said no, as you'd be a miserable wreck if she did."_

Max cleared his throat. "Soooo...how about we bring out the Monopoly, now?"

"Hell yeah!" cheered his brunette older sister. "I got dibs on the blue properties!"

Clemont smiled. His friends were a weird bunch, but he still adored them.

* * *

 **Yay, we're done with my first Laserbladeshipping one shot! If you guys want, I can publish the story about Korrina and Clemont's wedding too, along with the one of Ash and Serena's. Please review to voice your opinions, your criticisms or your compliments!**

 **-Nirgends101**


End file.
